A Cliché Love Story Set During War
by DiRosso
Summary: AU. Due to having nowhere else to go, Feliciano Vargas joins the Italian military as an alliance with Germany is formed. He's stuck in Stuttgart as an attack on France is planned. There he meets a stern, yet awkward woman named Monika, and is quickly smitten with her and Monika can't understand her feelings. Of course the war gets in the way of their love as well. ItalyxNyo!Germany
1. The Least Likely Man to be a Soldier

A young man was sitting on the ground as he looked up at the dark sky. It was snowing, which was something he wasn't used to all that much. It would snow sometimes in Venice, but not as much as it was in Stuttgart. Feliciano Vargas was worried about the war he was taking part of. Volunteering to be in the military would have been the last thing he'd do, but he loved his country, and would do anything to protect it, even if it meant becoming a soldier. Plus, he had nothing else to do. Funds were getting low and the boy couldn't take care of himself anymore. Feliciano lowered his head and removed the helmet he was forced to wear. He hated that headgear. The longer he could spend not wearing it, the better.

Europe was at war after what seemed like decades of peace. The German and Italian nations were once again at an alliance, much to the world's surprise, considering Italy's betrayal back in World War II. The two militaries were planning a second attempt in an invasion on France, and the group Feliciano was placed in was stationed in Stuttgart, waiting for the plan to be approved. Nobody knew when that would be. In the meantime, the young man spent his free time wandering the city. He would try his best to socialize with locals, but he'd find himself to be either intimidated, or given the cold shoulder. Feliciano hated the feeling of being alone. He missed his family, especially his brother, Lovino, who had fled to America before Italy joined the war. Lovino might have been rude at some occasions, but at least Feliciano would have someone to talk to. Sure he had fellow soldiers, who he chatted with often, but he never felt like they really saw him as a friend.

One morning, Feliciano was granted permission to walk around the city. It seemed like a normal day at first. Citizens of the city were going on with their daily routines, while chatting about the war. At least that's what Feliciano assumed. He knew little to nothing about the German language. He did know, however, that _Krieg_ meant "war". A few people would stare at Feliciano from time-to-time, which was a common thing, considering it was a soldier who was obviously not from the area. However, Feliciano would have never expected a man to come running after him in rage because of it..

"_Kruzitürken_!" he heard the man shout. He hollered at Feliciano, but all he could make out of it was "_Bruder fehlt_", and "_Krieg_". In a panic, Feliciano ran from the area as fast as he could. From the corner of his eye, he could spot somebody holding the man off, preventing him from coming after him. "_Feiger Hund_!" was the last thing he heard the man shout. He didn't know what was being said, but he knew it had to be something bad. He quickly assumed this man was not fond of the war, and was blaming Feliciano for whatever reason. Feliciano may not have been the best fighter, but he was rather quick when it came to escaping tough situations. He thought it would be best to stay away from the city for a while. Once he knew he was safe, he sluggishly walked back to his base, his day quickly ruined.

Feliciano stayed at the base for the rest of the week. It wasn't his preference on what to do with his free time, but he wanted to avoid running into that man again, thinking he had the capability of injuring or even killing him. Fellow soldiers noticed there was something different about Feliciano. Not only did he not explore the town, but he was timid and quiet, which was unlike him. A few of them approached Feliciano one afternoon to try and get him out of the base again.

"_Signore Vargas_," one of them called out. "We're all going to see the town. Maybe spend some extra time with the local ladies. You've been cooped up here for so long. Why don't you come with us?"

Feliciano looked over, bit his lip and shook his head. "No thank you," he said cheerfully.

"You used to always go and see the town," someone else stated. "What changed this?"

"Nothing," Feliciano lied. "I think I just had my fill of Stuttgart, that's all."

"We're not idiots," the first man replied. "Now come with us."

"But I really-" Feliciano couldn't finish his sentence before he was grabbed by the arm and dragged outside the base and back into town.

His eyes scanned the area, looking for the man who tried to attack him earlier in the week. He wasn't hard to spot. Despite being rather young, he had white hair, and eyes the color of a violet-red. Feliciano was lucky to not see him anywhere. His fellow soldiers stopped when they came across a group of young women chatting at a produce stand.

"Why don't we chat with them a little?" one of the soldiers suggested. "I don't know how to speak German, but maybe we'll get lucky and they know English."

Feliciano looked away. "Feel free to. I'd rather not."

"What's the matter?" the soldier joked. "Do German women intimidate you as much as the men do?" Feliciano didn't reply. "It's unlike you to pass by cute girls. Back in Venice, you were always around women. Maybe this war's getting to you."

Feliciano chuckled nervously. "Perhaps it is. I'll be glad when it's all over."

Feeling positive that the man wasn't there today, Feliciano was confident enough to stay behind while his fellow soldiers mingled with the local women. He admitted to himself that the girls were cute, and he wouldn't mind flirting just a little. He decided he'd step up and talk to one of the girls himself, only to be stopped by someone before he had the chance to take the first step. He looked over to see that it was, much to his surprise, a woman. She was about his height and had short blonde hair with her bangs almost covering her blue eyes, which were looking away from him. Her posture was straight, and her facial expression was stern. Her clothing wasn't too special, as she only wore a grey turtleneck, a black jacket and blue jeans. Feliciano couldn't help but find her attractive, though her motives for approaching him were unknown.

"_Es_…" she grumbled after what seemed like five minutes of silence, "_es tut mir Leid. Mein Bruder ist_," she paused when she noticed Feliciano looking at her with a confused look. She decided to try something different. "Erm, do you speak English?" she asked.

Feliciano's eyes widened and he smiled from ear-to-ear. "Oh! Yes. Yes, I speak English!" he cheered. "Thank goodness you know English too, because I had no idea what you were trying to say! I knew I should have learned some German before coming up here!"

The woman looked at him in slight shock. No more than five minutes ago, this man was quiet and didn't really say anything, and now he's loud and talking rather fast. His accent didn't help in understanding him either. "Yes, well, I just wanted to say that I recognized you from earlier in the week as the man my brother was yelling at and even tried to harm. I wanted to apologize for his behavior. If it weren't for me holding him off, he would have attacked you mercilessly. He's been lashing out more often since our brother disappeared."

Feliciano's smile faded. "I'm so sorry," he mumbled. "What happened?"

The woman shook her head. "It's nothing that should be discussed," she stated. "I only came to apologize and nothing more."

"Well, wait," Feliciano said. "It seems like a waste if you approached me just for that. How about we go get coffee?" His smile returned.

The woman shook her head. "I think it wouldn't be right."

"Why not?" he whined. "It's just coffee. It's completely harmless."

"Don't you have to go back to your base or something?"

"Not until later!" he exclaimed. "And it won't take all day. Please? It'll be my way of saying thank you for saving my life! I really thought your brother was going to kill me!"

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. Just this once."

Feliciano's smiled widened. "Thank you! Oh, I'll be right back. I have to tell a couple people where I'm going." He ran off to where his fellow soldiers were, who were still flirting with the girls at the market stand. He mentioned that he'd be going somewhere, which caused the soldiers to look over at the woman Feliciano was talking to. They cheered Feliciano on and patted him on the back before he ran back to her.


	2. It's Not a Date

"My name is Feliciano Vargas," Feliciano said before taking a sip of the coffee he had ordered. "I'm from Venice, Italy. It's rather obvious why I'm here, being a soldier and all."

The woman looked down at her drink and at first, hesitated to speak. "I'm Monika Beilschmidt. My brothers and I are originally from Berlin, but we moved here when we were growing up."

"Monika," Feliciano said softly. He liked the sound of her name. He repeated it a couple times, which annoyed Monika slightly. "So who are your brothers?"

Monika groaned a little. "Should I even be talking to you about my personal life?"

"Talking about your family isn't personal!" he whined. "I'll even tell you about my older brother! His name is Lovino, and two years ago, before my country joined the war, he fled to America."

Monika wouldn't look at Feliciano in the eyes. She always looked down or to the side. She had never talked to a stranger about anything, considering she wasn't the one to easily trust. But, if she didn't say anything, he'd more than likely pester her until she spoke. Feliciano did seem like a nice man anyway. "My oldest brother, the one who yelled at you, is Gilbert. And then there's Ludwig, my twin brother who went missing." She took a sip of her coffee in order to stop talking.

"Now that didn't seem so hard, right?" he asked playfully. "I don't understand why you're so uptight about small talk."

Monika set her drink down. "I'm not uptight," she snapped. "I just don't understand why I'm talking to someone I'll never see again after this day. I don't even know why I agreed to coffee. It feels like this is all a waste. Plus, Gilbert is probably wondering where I am."

Feliciano looked at her worryingly. Monika interested him, and he would regret not seeing her again. Did she not want to see him? Ignoring her last statement, he asked, "Why do you think we won't see each other again? As far as I know, I'll be here for a while, and then once the war is over, I'll be sure to return here."

Monika looked at Feliciano suspiciously. As well as being nice, he seemed to cling onto strangers quickly, which bothered her slightly. "Why would you do that? There isn't much around here."

"Why not?" he replied cheerfully. "The city is really nice, and when we become friends, I'd like to see you."

Monika looked at him in the eyes for the first time. Her assumptions about him being easily attached to others seemed to be correct. "We just met," she stated coldly. She lowered her head slightly to stop their eye contact. Feliciano whined a little, considering he liked how blue her eyes were. "I know little to nothing about you, except that you're from Italy, you have a brother, and you're a soldier. That doesn't qualify as knowing you enough to be a friend."

"That's why we get to know each other! We could spend every day seeing one another until I leave! And then we could write letters too!" Feliciano started to panic a little. He wasn't sure just yet why he was insisting on keeping in contact with her, except for the fact that even though she was closed-minded, she was kind. She even agreed to coffee! Feliciano had no idea why she was playing hard-to-get with him, and all he wanted was to be friends.

"You seem rather confident about this. What makes you think I'll agree?" Monika fidgeted with her now empty coffee cup. She would pretend there was still some left just to find an excuse not to talk.

"Because I don't think anyone would pass up the opportunity to make friends."

Monika's eyes shot back to his in shock from his answer. She had never met anyone as friendly as he was in all her life. She questioned how and why he even became a soldier. His figure made him appear weak, and his personality seemed unfit for fighting. But it wouldn't be right to ask him right away. If she did see him again, and maybe when time passed, then she'd ask. "You're not something I'd expect from a soldier," she admitted.

"Well, not everybody is the same," he told her. "I mean, being in the military wouldn't be something I'd consider if not for my current situation." Feliciano was chipper with his words, which made Monika uneasy. He didn't want to be in the military, and yet there he was. She swore anyone in the Italian army would sign up. This man must have had some sort of back story behind him.

"Maybe I should get going," she suggested. "I have errands to run."

Feliciano frowned slightly. "Well, can we do this again tomorrow?"

Monika was surprised by his offer. She didn't think she'd find someone who enjoyed her company even for less than five minutes. It would be rude to turn him down, so she nodded slightly and told him that it would be okay if it were for no more than an hour which brought back Feliciano's smile.

After saying their goodbyes, the pair parted in opposite directions. Monika went to run errands, while Feliciano returned back to the base, where he was once again, cheered on by his fellow troops. They pestered him for answers, wondering who exactly that woman was and how they knew one another.

"Today was the first time we talked," he told them. "She was kind of scary at first."

"Then she's the definition of a German beauty," someone replied. "She even had the blonde hair and blue eyes. Now, if only she had longer hair so she could be in braids."

"I think her hair is perfect the way it is. It matches her quite well."

"So are you going to see her again?"

"Of course! We're going to have coffee again tomorrow morning." Feliciano sighed happily. "It kind of sounds silly, but I barely know her and thinking about her gives me butterflies."

"Just don't get too attached," someone joked. "It'll be hard for you to focus once we leave Stuttgart. I don't think you'll get kicked out of the army for a broken heart."

Feliciano smile grew weak. "I'm aware."

That night, Feliciano found himself lying in bed, thinking about Monika Beilschmidt. He knew practically nothing about her, yet he found her to be fascinating. He longed to know more about her, and spending mornings with her getting coffee would be the perfect opportunity. Feliciano was surprised at himself for developing such a large crush on someone like her. Most of the girls back in Venice that he'd pursue were the type who would swoon over the idea of dating him. Monika didn't even like the idea of a simple get-together. Feliciano just couldn't understand why he was so attracted to her. Of course, he thought she was beautiful, and he admired her body figure, but the way her mind worked was what caught his attention the most. She didn't want to do anything more than apologize to him about her brother.

"It was if she was," he mumbled to himself before his eyes widened at his sudden realization, "she was playing hard to get!" He smiled childishly. That had to be why he liked her so much. Because she kept to herself, Feliciano wanted to get to know her. Getting her to open up to him would be a difficult task, but if he could get one thing out of this, it would be earning her friendship. He wanted at the most, a friend who he could write letters to, and visits on special occasions. He wouldn't let his little crush on her get in the way, because no matter how much of a romantic Feliciano was, he knew his fellow troops were right about the day they left Stuttgart. It would be too painful for Feliciano, especially if she ended up returning feelings for him.

Feliciano tried to shake off any negativity. He just needed to think positive. He was going to see Monika the next day.


	3. The Woman Who Won't Take Chances

Monika woke up earlier than she usually did every morning, which was usually around seven in the morning. She looked over at the clock on her bedroom wall. It was five-thirty. She got out of bed and quietly walked to the kitchen, making sure not to wake Gilbert. She believed it was too early to cook breakfast, but she wouldn't have minded brewing a pot of coffee for herself.

Coffee. That's right; she was going to have coffee with that Feliciano later in the day. She remembered she'd be meeting him at ten o' clock. Monika started to think about the meeting with bated breath, which she didn't understand. The man was just being nice and was seeking a friend during the war. Perhaps he didn't get along with the other soldiers, she assumed. He even admitted that he wouldn't have wanted to join the army. Monika started to wonder why exactly he signed up in the first place.

Monika started to put together what Feliciano had said the other day. His brother was in America, and he said he wouldn't have joined the army if he wasn't for his "current situation". Monika figured he had nowhere else to go. He more than likely didn't have a job, and he lived alone. She decided she'd ask Feliciano about it later on. That meant spending more time with Feliciano other than today. Had she really wanted to spend more days with him?

The coffee had finished brewing, and Monika poured herself a cup, drinking it slowly. She couldn't get Feliciano out of her head. She assumed it was because of how different he was compared to everyone she had met in her short life. Her first impression of him was that he was a coward, when she saw him run after Gilbert yelled at him. When she saw him later in the week, he seemed distant from the other soldiers when they approached a couple women. Monika thought he might have had a serious nature to him. However, when he asked her to coffee, and the conversations they had at the café, her assumptions about him were incorrect. Sure, she still saw him as a coward, but he was carefree and optimistic. He smiled almost the entire time they talked, and was even smiling when they said their goodbyes.

Monika was so deep in thought; she didn't notice Gilbert entering the kitchen.

"What are you doing up?" Gilbert asked as he stood behind her. "Last time you woke up this early, you were still in the _Gymnasium_ and you were going on your first date." Gilbert paused. "Do you have a date today?"

Monika shot a glance at him. "It's not a date," she said quickly.

Gilbert grinned. "Oh, so you're meeting somebody, hm?" he said slyly. "So what's his name? How'd you meet? It's not every day that my sister has a man in her life."

"It's none of your business," she snapped. "I was just asked to coffee."

"And you don't think that's a date?" he exclaimed. "Monika, have you been living in the basement instead of me? If he pays, it's a date. Remember that. Now, tell me who this guy is, or I'll follow you the entire day. I'll be sure to embarrass you when you're with this man."

Monika scowled and turned her head away from him. "You already embarrass me, so what would make this different?"

"I just think it's cute that my little Monika is catching someone's attention."

"Gilbert, it's not a date, and I haven't caught anyone's attention. Give it a few days and this man will probably leave the city."

"Why? Is he a soldier?" Monika kept silent, which caused Gilbert's mood to flip. "You're letting a _soldier_ take you out for coffee?" he yelled. Have you forgotten about how much this war is bullshit? Remember Ludwig?"

"It's not his fault Ludwig is missing!" Monika hollered. "We don't even know what happened with him. All that was told to us was he has been missing. It was assumed he was imprisoned by the French, but when they broke out the prisoners, he wasn't there. Remember that? These soldiers, especially the ones in Stuttgart, have nothing to do about Ludwig vanishing."

Gilbert admitted to himself that Monika had some valid points. He thought about the time he chased an Italian soldier down the street, and he felt rather guilty for scaring him. If he saw the man again, he'd apologize. But he kept his ground. "This war is nonsense," he said.

"You supported it before Ludwig went missing."

"If this war hadn't started, he'd still be here with us! When you two were born, I made a vow to protect you both from harm, and yet when Ludwig enlisted in the war, they wouldn't let me because of my eyesight. Damn picky army recruiters. I would have been by Ludwig's side at all times. He wouldn't have gone missing if I were there."

Monika looked over at the clock. She tried every excuse she could to stop the conversation. She was able to keep her calm better than Gilbert, but the thought of her twin being missing forever had gotten to her. "Ludwig's strong. He's alive, and he'll come home. I have to get going now."

"You're leaving the house this early?" Gilbert asked her as he calmed down. "No shops are even open, I think."

"I think I just need fresh air." Monika picked up the coffee she had forgotten about thanks to Gilbert.

Gilbert turned away from her. "Don't fall for a soldier," he said softly, "especially if he's an Italian. This has nothing to do about the war. If you fall for him, you'll have to worry about him as he's in battle, and if he does survive when the war is over, he'll be returning to his home country. You may be an adult, Monika, but you won't be able to stand the distance."

Monika rolled her eyes. "Think about who you're talking to. I'm twenty-three and I've never fallen in love. I won't let some Italian sweep me off my feet."

* * *

"You got the same thing as yesterday," Feliciano whined as Monika ordered her drink from the café later that morning. "Why not try something different? I mean, I picked something randomly off the menu and I can't wait to try it!"

Monika pulled out her wallet from her pants pocket. She avoided eye-contact with the soldier. "I know I like it, and I won't spend money on some drink I've never tried."

Feliciano lightly pushed Monika's wallet closer to her. "Don't worry, I'll pay."

Monika turned her head further away from him. She remembered her brother mentioning something about it being a date if he paid for her drink. "I'm capable of spending my own money on a coffee."

Feliciano pouted. "Fine, but next time I'm paying, and you're getting something different."

"Who said there's going to be a next time?" Monika groaned. She took the money out of her wallet to pay for her drink.

"I'm confident there will be." Feliciano smiled. "I'll be here tomorrow, and the day after that. In fact, I think I'll be here for a week."

"What makes you assume this? You're a solder."

Feliciano heard his name being called from one of the workers at the café. He raced to get his drink before answering her. "I don't know all the details, but I guess plans haven't been decided yet. When they are, they'd tell the soldiers, and they'd train us before we march into enemy territory. I hate the training."

"It still baffles me how you were admitted into the army," Monika stated before grabbing her drink. "Were they desperate?"

Feliciano's smile faded. "I know I'm not strong, and they were going to let me go, but once I told them my backstory, they had a change of heart. I'm lucky to be where I am, because they wouldn't normally make an exception for someone like me." Every time Feliciano talked about joining the army, Monika's curiosity would spike. "So where shall we sit?" he asked Monika, causing her to snap out of her trance. "Or would you prefer the same spot as last time?" he joked.

Monika scowled at him. "I'm perfectly fine sitting anywhere." Feliciano laughed and led Monika to a table, pulling out a chair for her to sit. "Would you stop that?"

"Stop what?" Feliciano cocked his head in confusion.

"First, you tried to pay for my drink, and now you're pulling out a chair for me. This isn't a date."

Feliciano's eyes widened and he chuckled nervously. "I know this isn't a date!" he exclaimed. "But just because it isn't one, doesn't mean I shouldn't be a gentleman." Feliciano had wondered if he'd consider their get-togethers dates, and he tested it by trying to pay for her, which failed. Now the idea of an actual date was stuck in his head. If he were to ask her, it would be quick, considering he really didn't know when he'd be thrown into training once again. If it weren't for the war, he would have waited a week at the most, but Monika was so closed-hearted, it might have taken a month to ask her out, and her saying yes. Feliciano shoved the idea out of his head and reminded himself that he was just trying to be friends with her.

"Fine," Monika sighed as she sat down. Feliciano pushed the chair back to the table. "But if we do this tomorrow, you're not doing it again."

Feliciano's bright smile returned. "You'll change your mind when tomorrow comes." He sat down on the chair on the other side of the table. "So, Monika, what do you do for a living?"

Monika looked down at the table. Of course he'd start with the small talk again. "I'm a bartender," she muttered. As much as she didn't mind a drink almost every day, she didn't care for her job. "The bar's owner is considering promoting me to a manager's position."

"That sounds different!" Feliciano cheered. "I was going to school to become a chef, but money ran tight once my brother left. I couldn't keep our apartment, and I didn't have enough money for food. I guess you could say that's one reason why I joined the army."

Monika kept quiet as Feliciano talked on and on about the career he had been pursuing since he was a child, but she could never keep eye contact with him. He never seemed to notice, however. Monika checked her watch after he stopped to take a drink from his coffee. She didn't realize that she had spent an hour with him already. Time had never seemed to go that fast before.

"Hey, Monika?" Feliciano asked when he finally noticed she was staring into space.

Monika jumped a little and finally looked at him. "What is it?"

Feliciano cleared his throat, before trying to speak. He blushed slightly, which Monika didn't understand. He had finally made his decision about whether or not he'd ask her out. "I was trying to ask you about something, but you weren't responding."

"So what were you asking?"

Feliciano laughed nervously again. "Well, I know this is only the second day we've been talking, and I really didn't want to rush things, but you mentioned earlier that you thought this was a date, and now the idea's in my head that-"

"Just spit it out," Monika interrupted. She had no idea what he was talking about anyway.

"Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?" he asked hopefully. "As I said, I know it's really soon, but there's just something about you that makes me want to see you every day. If we went out on a date, I think it might help figure out what I'm feeling."

Monika stared at him in disbelief. A man had asked her out, and it wasn't like back when she was in school, when Ludwig persuaded someone to ask her out (it was her only date in school as well). "No," she said sharply. "You're a soldier, and you'll be leaving soon."

Feliciano was horrified. He had never been turned down before. "But don't you remember what I said yesterday? I said I'd visit after the war, and while I was in battle, I'd write letters. Even as friends, I'd do this."

"And when you go back to Italy?"

Feliciano lowered his head. "I would save up money to visit you," he whined. He really had no idea how to handle rejection. "But if you really don't want to, I can't force you." The poor boy didn't know how to handle heartbreak. Perhaps it was best he dealt with it now before he and Monika grew close.

The atmosphere was awkward for the two. Feliciano was defeated, and Monika was still trying to keep herself from changing her mind and agreeing to the date. First, he was a soldier, who will either die or go back to Italy. Second, she barely knew him, and he even admitted he was rushing into things. Third, she felt like he was playing a trick on her. No man willingly wanted to spend time with her when unnecessary. That was a positive about him. He was also happy most of the time, and had a positive outlook on any situation. Monika groaned when she thought about how she found him cute. She hated feeling like this.

"Monika?" Feliciano said to catch her attention. "Forget I asked you. You probably have a boyfriend anyway."

Monika was released from yet another trance. "Why would you assume that?" she asked coldly.

"Well, look at you! You have a perfect figure, your hair is a perfect shade of blonde, and your eyes are as blue as sapphires." He started to cheer up, and forgot about his rejection. "I bet you're smart too."

"Feliciano," she groaned. "Just, stop. Stop with the compliments. I'm nothing like your description." Feliciano frowned again. There was just something about Germans not taking compliments that he didn't understand. "Maybe we should go our separate ways before this gets ugly."

Feliciano hated the idea, but he nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry, Monika." He took one last sip of his coffee. "Things would be different if I wasn't in this uniform."

Monika glanced over at Feliciano. As much as she hated to admit it, she regretted turning him down. He was trying to be nice, and she seemed to not notice that. She thought about the date more and thought that it might not have been so bad. It'd just be a one-time thing anyway. "Feliciano?"

Feliciano turned to face Monika. "Yes?"

"I," she paused as she felt her face turn a bright red. "I changed my mind. Tomorrow night at 6, we'll meet here, and we can walk to this restaurant. Don't be late."


	4. Decisions, Decisions

Snow slowly fell down from the late morning sky as Feliciano kept his eyes on a suit jacket on display at a local dress shop. The boy wanted to buy and wear it to his date with Monika that night, but he wasn't allowed to remove his uniform when he was out in public. He wished that when it came to dates, there could be an exception. Feliciano started to think that he could get the outfit, and change before meeting Monika. More than likely his fellow soldiers might not even notice him in the evening, as long as he finds a place to change close by the café he was meeting Monika at. He'd change back after they say their goodbyes. Feliciano sighed heavily. If he knew he was going to meet a girl, he would have brought one of his suit jackets with him. Temptation rose within him. He hadn't been on a date in a year, and he wanted to do this right. He marched right in the shop, and bought not just the jacket, but a matching undershirt, pants and shoes. It cost him a hefty amount of money, but that just meant eating at the base more often, and he still had enough money to cover both him and Monika for that night.

Feliciano kept his outfit folded in the backpack he brought with him, in case other soldiers were out and about. The boy looked at the watch on his wrist. It was only eleven-thirty. He'd have to wait about seven more hours before meeting Monika. Feliciano wondered if she was anxious about their date. Perhaps she was as excited as he was!

The soldier had explored the city as much as he could before the time came for him to change and meet up with Monika. Feliciano snuck back to the café wearing the outfit he had bought earlier. He kept his eyes peeled for any soldiers that would recognize him. He was in luck, because the only familiar face was Monika's, who stood impatiently in front of the café. She was bundled in a winter jacket, and the only skin showing was on her face. Feliciano smiled softly at the sight and ran to her as fast as he could.

"_Buona sera_, Monika," he said smoothly in an attempt to charm her with his native tongue. "Even in such heavy winter clothes, you look stunning."

Monika scowled at the boy. "You're late," she said sternly. "It's ten minutes past six."

Feliciano backed away from her in defense. "I just needed to find a place to change. I didn't know it would take so long! I'm here now!"

"And just _what_ are you wearing? Aren't you supposed to stay in your uniform at all times?"

"Do you honestly think I would go on a date wearing that?" he asked her honestly. "I want tonight to feel like I'm not a soldier. I want to be an everyday person again."

Monika let out a heavy sigh. She wondered just what she had gotten herself into. Clearly this man had to be the worst soldier in the history of warfare. "Fine," she snapped. "But if someone recognizes you as a soldier, I'm not responsible for your penalty."

"What makes you think I'd blame you?" Feliciano whined. "Sure, I changed because I'm on a date with you, but it was my decision!" Feliciano held his arm out to Monika. "Now shall we go? You'll have to lead the way."

Monika pushed away Feliciano's arm. "Don't get touchy with me," she said coldly as she started walking towards the restaurant she had chosen for this date.

The place she had chosen had a casual look to it. Monika wasn't one for over-fancy places. As well as that, the place wasn't too busy, so acquiring a table was easy for the two. Feliciano wouldn't stop smiling at his date as he thought about how he would have never thought he'd be on a date while being a soldier at the same time. Monika, however, felt uneasy about the whole thing. She didn't know how she found herself in this situation since she really didn't want anything to do with this man. How in the world was he able to convince her to go on a date? Monika looked over at Feliciano, who was looking down at a menu blankly. He then looked up at Monika while still smiling.

"Can you translate this for me?" he asked politely.

Monika lowered her head and sighed. "You should have learned some German by now," she groaned.

"I know a few words!" he exclaimed in defense. "I just haven't learned enough. But I will since I want to come back after the war."

Monika shook her head. "You do realize there won't be anything between us, right?" She sounded rather glum, yet serious. Even if she wanted a relationship with him, the distance would kill it before it could even start. That, or Feliciano would die in battle. Monika was never someone to think positively.

Feliciano's smile turned to a frown. "What?" he whimpered. "I mean, of course I know that." Feliciano had a feeling that there would be nothing between them, but he kept his hopes up. He still was slightly unsure of why Monika attracted him, except her tendency to play hard-to-get. Maybe it was just his general attraction to women. Monika was right, but Feliciano didn't want to give up on her. "But you agreed to this date. Doesn't that mean something?"

"But I rejected you at first."

"You changed your mind!"

Monika kept her gaze away from Feliciano. "I just felt guilty."

In a daring attempt, Feliciano stretched his arm to Monika's side of the table, and softly placed his hand on one of hers, which caused Monika to stiffen. However, she couldn't pull away from him. "I have an idea. Let's start over. With us arguing like this, I don't think we could even be friends. I don't know about you, but I love making friends."

Monika slid her hand away from Feliciano's. "You're too persistent. Are you like this with everything?"

"Only when it comes to women I like."

Monika looked up at him in shock. She could feel her face start to burn at his comment. She didn't know what she did to cause this boy to like her. The whole idea was foreign to her.

"Anyway," he said cheerfully, "I believe we were going to start over? My name is Feliciano Vargas!"

* * *

The date went better than expected for the two. Feliciano and Monika occasionally chatted about anything casual, such as their family. Feliciano continued to talk about Lovino, and how he and his brother wouldn't always see eye-to-eye, yet they would always be there for one another. Monika talked about Gilbert and Ludwig and how they'd always look after her when it wasn't necessary. The more Feliciano listened to her, the more he began to realize what his attraction to her was. She might have seemed to be socially awkward, which was expressed by both her shyness and intimidating demeanor, but she was nice once she opened up a little. There were times where he wouldn't be paying attention to what she was saying, and instead he focused on her physical appearance. Her eyes were more of a blue than when he first saw them. Even her hair looked stunning compared to the first time they met. The outfit she wore under that large coat was just a simple long-sleeved black shirt with a pair of black dress pants and boots, yet he loved it. To Feliciano, Monika had become the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. It was no option for him now. He had to have her.

The two spent more of the evening walking around town. Feliciano had changed back to his uniform, much to his disliking, but Monika warned him his chances of getting caught not wearing it would be increased when walking around town. As they walked, Feliciano felt the desire to hold Monika's hand. He was still afraid she didn't see a relationship between the two, which he felt when she still couldn't look at him or even think of something to talk about. The silence was killing him, and he had to say something to her.

"Monika," he said as cheerfully as possible, "may I ask you something?"

"What?" she mumbled.

"I just want to know if we could have coffee again tomorrow. I missed having that today, even if we had tonight."

Monika bit her lower lip. She wasn't so sure how to answer him. She was afraid the more she spent time with Feliciano, she might eventually fall for him. It wouldn't be the best choice for her mentally. She'd spend her days constantly worried about him as he's in battle, and if he did survive the war, the distance between Germany and Italy might be too much for her to handle. She had never been in a real relationship before, so did she want her first to be so difficult? She wanted to reject him once again, but she couldn't find herself to actually say so. "I guess that's fine," she blurted to her surprise.

Feliciano's smile widened. "Great!" he cheered. Feliciano looked down at the watch on his wrist, only to cause his smile to disappear. "It's rather late," he mumbled. "As much as I'd like to stay longer, I should head back."

"You've got tomorrow, so don't complain," Monika groaned.

Feliciano walked slightly faster only so he could stand in front of Monika. She looked at him in shock. "I had a wonderful evening," he told her as he reached for her hands. "I hope you did too." With her hands already in his, he raised them up to his lips and kissed them softly. This caused Monika to panic and yank herself away from him. Feliciano, however, laughed. "You'll get used to that," he assured her.

Feliciano returned to base smiling with accomplishment. His date with Monika was a success, and she even wanted to see him again. He retired to his bunk rather quickly, as he thought if he fell asleep now, he'd be able to see Monika faster. The excitement kept him awake. As he lay in his bed, more soldiers entered the room. Feliciano sprung up to greet them, only to notice their glum expressions.

"What's wrong?" he asked them.

"You weren't there, right?" one of the soldiers asked Feliciano. "That's right, you were on a date. Lucky bastard."

"I wouldn't consider him lucky now."

Feliciano's cheerfulness faded. "What do you mean?"

"Tomorrow's our last day here," a soldier replied. "The plans are all set. We go back into training the day after tomorrow."


	5. Their Last Day as if it Were Any Other

No matter how hard she tried, Monika couldn't get Feliciano out of her mind. She thought about how his eyes seemed to shine whenever he was happy, and his smile was just as bright. Her mind wandered to more of his appearances, such as the odd curl that stuck out on the side of his head. Monika wondered if anyone had tried pulling that hair off. She imagined Feliciano in his military uniform, which made him look like he was in a costume pretending to be a soldier. When she saw him in that suit jacket for a brief moment the previous night, she could tell he was more comfortable wearing formal attire more than military clothes. She admitted to herself that he did look rather handsome that night.

Quickly, her mind switched to when he would talk to her. His voice was high-pitched when he was excited or sad, but when he attempted to charm her, his voice was always lower. Then she thought back to when he kissed her hand and how it made a chill run down her spine. His lips were soft on her skin, and the rest of his body was relaxed. The more she thought about the unlikely soldier, the hotter her face felt, the shakier her hands were, and the harder her heart pounded. She had no understanding of why someone she had just met had such a big impact on her. There was just something about Feliciano that made Monika keep agreeing to see him every day, even though he would eventually leave Stuttgart. One he leaves, she may never see him again, despite Feliciano telling her constantly that he would return.

Monika found herself walking to the coffee shop at a faster pace than she normally did when meeting Feliciano. She didn't even walk fast when she saw him the night of their date. When she made it to the café, she noticed Feliciano was already there, which was a first. He also wore a glum look on his face. Monika wondered what had caused him to be so un-Feliciano. Feliciano's eyes met hers and his expression completely changed. He cheered her name, ran towards her, and pulled her into a tight hug, which even she might not have broken out of.

"What's gotten into you?" Monika asked Feliciano with concern. She hoped he wouldn't try to lie to her. "Before you saw me, you were frowning, and on the verge of tears. What happened last night that would make you upset?"

Feliciano refused to let go of Monika. He mumbled by her ear, "Let's save it for another time. How about we get our coffee like we normally do?"

Monika squirmed in Feliciano's arms as her cheeks heated up. She couldn't remember a time when someone held her this close. However, it didn't do well with the personal boundaries she set up for herself. "Let go of me," she demanded. Feliciano pouted, but did as he was told. He looked into Monika's sapphire eyes, with his resembling the look of a puppy being scolded for having an accident on the carpet. Monika immediately looked away. "Don't give me that look. You're making me feel guilty."

"That's the point," he admitted. "I just wanted to show my affection for you."

Monika covered her face to hide her blush. "Don't change the subject," she said. "I'm not going to have coffee with you until you tell me why you looked so upset earlier."

"If I say it now, it'll just ruin the day."

"It's better to get it over with."

"Do I really have to?"

"I'm not afraid to walk away."

Feliciano grabbed one of her arms in a panic. "No, please! I'll tell you, just don't leave me!" Monika tried her hardest to look at Feliciano's eyes as he spoke. "Today's my last day here. I was told last night after our date." Feliciano relaxed his grip on her arm.

Monika looked at him blankly for a while. She couldn't believe she didn't pick that up as soon as she saw him. Feliciano had told her beforehand that the possibility of him leaving Stuttgart soon was possible. She supposed she didn't expect him to leave so quickly. It had only been a few days since they met formally, and Feliciano had predicted it would take about a week. Monika frowned. Deep inside her, she didn't want Feliciano to leave. However, she couldn't understand why. He was a soldier, and soldiers go to war when the time comes.

"Monika," Feliciano whimpered, "may I ask you something?"

Monika's stomach started to churn. She had no idea what in the world Feliciano could ask her. "What is it?"

Feliciano took a deep breath before asking her, "Can I spend the entire day with you? Starting from now until it's time for bed?"

At first, the request didn't seem so odd to Monika. Feliciano would just have to endure having to follow her around as she did her daily chores. However, he wanted to stay until night had begun, and the way he said it, it seemed like he wanted to lie with her in bed. Was that even possible for a soldier to do? Didn't he have to go back to his campsite at night? Feliciano looked at her with hopeful eyes, which she preferred over his puppy-dog expression.

"What do you mean by 'until it's time for bed'?" Monika asked him.

"You're uncomfortable about it, aren't you?" Feliciano sighed a little. "I understand. It has only been a few days. I guess I'm just getting ahead of myself."

"Stop the whining and tell me what you meant."

"I just meant if you were okay with it, I'd lay next to you until you fell asleep! Then I'd make my leave to camp! But you seem skeptical about it, so just forget the idea. We can part ways before you go home!"

Monika tried her hardest to listen to the fast-talking Feliciano. She wondered what made him think they were close to the point where she'd invite him to her home. Then again, in the romance novels she'd seldom read, the love interest would be sleeping next to her the same day they meet. Monika wondered if quick-developing relationships were the social norm. Her next thought that came to her mind was if she even considered what she had with Feliciano to be a relationship. He never specified.

"So how about I just spend the day with you?" Feliciano asked, which caused Monika to snap out of her trance. "Is that a nice pace for you?"

Still trying to keep her glance away from him, Monika nodded. "That's fine. I'm just going to spend the day doing errands. It'll be boring."

"Are you kidding? It'll be fun!" Feliciano linked arms with Monika, causing her to stiffen up. "Don't move your arm," he pleaded. "This way, you can lead me around, and I won't get lost."

"Aren't you forgetting about the coffee?"

Feliciano looked at her blankly before coming to the realization that because they had been chatting about the day, he had forgotten about that they were standing right in front of the café. He looked at Monika and smirked. "I don't know. It looks like a long way. I could still get lost."

Monika rolled her eyes, not catching onto his flirtatious behavior. "You're hopeless," she said as she walked with him inside the café with their arms still linked.

* * *

The morning between Feliciano and Monika seemed like any other meeting with them. The only difference was Feliciano was more affectionate than usual. Occasionally, he'd scoot his chair closer to hers, sneakily brush his hand against hers while sometimes attempting to interlock them, and he'd compliment her every few sentences.

After their coffee, Feliciano and Monika were on their way to the marketplace. Feliciano continued to have his arm hooked around Monika's, and would sometimes try to hold her hand. She'd swat it away whenever she noticed his advances. However, it didn't mean she disliked the boy, which was unknown to Feliciano. Monika was just embarrassed and confused with the relationship she had with him. His gestures to have their arms linked, and the attempts to hold her hand were moves Monika considered were meant for couples only, and she didn't think she was Feliciano's girlfriend. She wondered just what Feliciano saw her as.

Monika had bought fresh bread when she noticed Feliciano had vanished. In a panic, she rushed back out to the streets with the bread in her hands as her eyes scanned the crowd of people. She just needed to find a man with a military uniform. However, none were found. Monika called out Feliciano's name while checking every inch of area. At first she thought he was kidding when he said he'd get lost! However, it wasn't long until Monika spotted Feliciano running towards her with glee. He had a hand behind his back the entire time. He had to be hiding something from her.

"Where did you go?" Monika cried. "You had me worried!" She blushed at her own outburst.

"I'm sorry!" Feliciano exclaimed. "I just didn't think I'd take that long!"

"Just tell me where you went," she demanded.

"I went to get you something."

Monika gritted her teeth. "What could you have possibly wanted to get me?"

Feliciano smiled sweetly as he brought the hand behind his back forward. In his hand, was a fresh cut red rose. "I saw this while we were walking, and I thought that you'd like it. I mean, it's beautiful, just like you. Plus, that florist has guts for growing roses in the winter. She must have a greenhouse where she lives."

Monika's face turned bright red, which matched the rose. "Feliciano!" she gasped. "Don't you realize what a red rose means?" She ignored the compliment he gave her.

Feliciano looked at her, puzzled. "What do you mean? I already told you why I got this for you."

"A red rose is a confession of love!"

Feliciano paused before bursting into laughter. "Is that why you're so flustered? That's adorable! But still," he urged Monika take the rose. She did so with slight hesitation, and held it in the same arm her bread was cradled in. "Sure, it's early to confess love, but I still want you to have this."

Monika sighed. "Also, I don't get how you could even compare my appearance to a rose."

"Well for starters, your face looks like one with how much you're blushing," Feliciano said jokingly. "Second," Feliciano took one of his hands and slipped Monika's free hand, "I'm not lying when I say you're beautiful. Funny thing is most beautiful women don't even think they are." He locked his eyes on hers. Monika found herself unable to look away as if his gaze caused paralysis. "I think you're more beautiful than a rose. You doubting my words may be hurtful to some men, but I know it just means I'm right about your beauty."

Monika's heart was pounding so hard, she thought it would fly out of her chest any time soon. "F-Feliciano," she stuttered as she tried her hardest to wiggle away from the amorous soldier. "It's not like I'm trying to get away from this, but I don't think you should be this affectionate in public."

Feliciano blinked and looked at his surroundings. There were many people walking about, but only a small number would glance over at him and Monika. He looked back to Monika, who was now looking at the stone path that covered the ground. "You're not one for public affection," he whined. "Or maybe I'm moving too fast for you again." Monika didn't answer. Feliciano slowly slipped away from her hand. "I'll just save my affection for another time today. Perhaps after errands?" he suggested with a wink. With this final day with her, he was going to find a way to tell her his growing warmth for her, and how he would wish to spend his days in battle writing letters to her and awaiting the day he can return to Stuttgart, where he'd sweep Monika off her feet and maybe, just maybe, he'd kiss her for the first time. That is, if he didn't do it soon.


	6. Her Incapability to Deny it

Monika had always expected she would see war during the course of her life. She always saw it as a common aspect of humanity, considering the bigger governments tended to not get along with one another. Plus, the increase of stronger weapons would provoke other nations to test them out on the weaker ones. During this warfare, however, Monika never expected she'd meet a man who liked her for who she was, and not because her brothers asked him to. Feliciano smiled sweetly at her as he attempted to slip Monika's hand in his for what might have been the hundredth time all day. She didn't understand what exactly she did to cause this attraction, and at first it annoyed her to the point where she just wanted to walk away from the soldier. The more he talked, and attempted conversations with her that ranged in topic, the more she became interested in this man. This was the first time she didn't break out of the light grip he had on her hand.

Monika saw how Feliciano's smile widened when she didn't pull away. She wondered if he could tell if she was warming up to him. Monika was lost in thought the entire way home. She was holding hands with an Italian soldier, who acted like he would die just by the sight of a gun pointing at him. She figured he'd lose a wrestling match with her. Plus, he seemed to be oblivious to certain actions. The rose in her other hand was proof enough. However, Feliciano was also the nicest person she had met in her short life. He was so willing to get to know her, and even went the extra mile to make sure the date they had the previous night was perfect, as if he never was in the military.

The problem was that Feliciano was a part of the military, and he would be leaving the next day. Chances are she may never see him again. If he did survive combat, he would return to his home after he was done serving the military. He had told Monika he was tight on money, so he would have to get a job, which would eat up his time. Monika let out a sigh. She was sure she'd never see Feliciano again. She wouldn't experience the same kindness he had showed to her these past days, and she detested that. It made Monika wonder if that was why she recently enjoyed Feliciano's company. From these dark times when the nations were at war, and her twin missing after a prison break, someone with a bright outlook on life appeared to show her that the world really isn't a bad place. There's always something good.

"Monika?" Feliciano had stopped walking, and was looking at her in concern. Monika snapped out of her trance and looked back at him slightly. "Monika, are you okay? You look sad."

Monika didn't realize she was expressing her thoughts in front of Feliciano. She felt embarrassed to say the reason behind was him leaving. "I just have things on my mind." She wasn't lying, but she scowled over the fact that she opened herself for him asking what those "things" could be.

"Monika, if you're going to have things on your mind, they should be happy things," he stated. Monika shot a glance at him in surprise. "That way you'll smile more often."

"You're not going to ask what's on my mind?" Monika asked him in confusion.

Feliciano shook his head. "Whatever is on your mind must be sad. If you told me, then I might become sad. Instead of being sad, we should be happy." Monika just stared at him as she tried to figure out what in the world she could say after that. "So smile, Monika."

Monika realized that maybe she didn't have to say anything. It was alright for her to be speechless. It wasn't as if Feliciano was making her say anything. No, the only thing Feliciano requested for her was that she would smile for him. She didn't have a reason not to. Feliciano was different, and she had finally figured out that he really did care for him. Monika started to think that maybe she cared for him as well.

The smile that curved on her face without her realizing it might have been proof enough.

Feliciano's own smile softened at the sight of Monika actually smiling at him. "See? That's not so difficult," he said calmly. He moved his hand slightly so his fingers interlocked with hers.

"Feliciano," she mumbled as she looked away from him. Her smile faded as she did so. "I should go home."

"Oh," Feliciano sighed. "Then I guess that means I should go back to camp." He didn't want to go back. He saw the evening as young, and he still wanted to spend more time with Monika. With the smile she wore for only a few seconds, it gave him hope that she did like him back. He slipped his hand out of hers.

"Wait," Monika said quickly as she reached for Feliciano's hand, much to his surprise. Monika didn't even know what she was doing herself. "I suppose you could come with me. Gilbert won't be home tonight."

* * *

Monika didn't know what made her invite Feliciano over. She had assumptions that it might have been because she may not see him again and that her feelings for him had increased in such a short period, but whatever the case was, Feliciano was in her house, sitting comfortably on the sofa and trying to comprehend what was being said on the television.

"Monika," he called out, "you should come watch this with me."

Monika was busy putting away her winter coat neatly when she heard Feliciano's request. "Do you even know what you're watching?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he admitted. "But I think it's some sort of comedy. The characters are exaggerating their movements and sometimes they talk with emphasis when it looks like something went wrong."

Monika smiled a little when she had her face hidden behind her own jacket. She started to think to herself that maybe Feliciano's cluelessness in the German language was cute. Perhaps it was because he would try to figure out what was being said when all of it was just gibberish to him. "Alright, I'm coming," she muttered as the smile was wiped off her face. Once Monika sat down next to him, Feliciano's attention shifted from the television to her. He scooted closer to her, and rested his head on her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she asked him as she blushed slightly. Monika was relieved that he at least had the decency to show this affection privately.

"I'm tired," he mumbled, "and your shoulder looked comfy."

"You looked wide away no more than two minutes ago," she stated, referencing the fact that his eyes were wide open before she sat down.

"Come on," he whined, "I just want to take a little nap."

"It's too late to be taking naps," she told him. "At this time, people go to bed and sleep, remember?"

"But I can't do that. You wouldn't let me."

"And why wouldn't I?"

Feliciano nuzzled her shoulder. "If I were to fall asleep, I'd want you to sleep next to me. Plus, I haven't formally asked you if we could be a couple."

Monika looked away from Feliciano. He was right in saying they actually weren't a couple. "Yet you act like we are. You held my hand and now your head's on my shoulder."

Feliciano paused for a moment. He sat up and placed a hand on Monika's cheek. "Then," he said as he moved her head so she looked right at him, "will you officially be my girl?"

Monika just looked at him as if he was crazy. Had he forgotten the issues that would cause for the two? "Feliciano," she said sternly, "not only are you a soldier who is leaving tomorrow, but you're also from Italy. Don't you think that can cause problems in this relationship?"

Feliciano averted his eyes from her for only a couple seconds. "Yes, but I already told you, we can write letters to one another." Once his eyes were back on Monika's, he looked right in them, and Monika swore his gaze pierced through her, and left her paralyzed. "Monika, there's something about you that made me want to have you as mine since our first meeting. I thought it was because you might have been playing hard-to-get with me, but now everything about you fascinates me. If you were mine, I'd work my hardest to make sure I come out of this war unharmed, and I'd be on the next train to Stuttgart to see you."

Monika couldn't find how she could avert his eyes, but she was stuck staring right into them. She could never figure out what was going on in that mind of his most of the time, but at that moment in time, she could tell he was serious. He wanted to be with her, even when they'd be apart for an undetermined amount of time. "I just don't know," she said shakily.

"What do I have to do to convince you?" Feliciano whined. "I'm being honest with you, and I'm giving every example I can to assure you we will see each other again." He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. Not long, he figured out an idea. It would be risky, and she may object to it, but Feliciano tended to act first and never question it. "Unless I show you how much I like and care for you." Feliciano pressed his lips together and leaned closer to Monika, so he could whisper in her ear, "How does that sound?"

A chill ran down Monika's spine. Was he intending on kissing her? Her heart pounded at the idea. She wouldn't want to admit to Feliciano that nobody had ever kissed her before. She just kept silent, unsure of what she should even say.

"Though," he mumbled, "I won't take action unless you say we can be together."

At this point, Monika just wanted her heart to rip out of her body due to its excessive beating. Monika didn't like the idea of her being the deciding factor of whether or not Feliciano would make the next move on her. She just wanted him to go through with it. She _wanted_ him to kiss her. Monika couldn't believe the thoughts that went in her mind. She was unable to believe them ever since she met the soldier.

"So what will it be? Please don't break my heart, Monika."

She couldn't take it anymore. Because of Feliciano, Monika had been smiling, looking forward to going to run errands just so she could meet him for coffee, enjoyed the date they had (despite her awkwardness), especially that kiss he planted on her hand, she enjoyed the warmth of her hand in his, she found his cluelessness of the German language to actually be cute, when he wore formal clothing, he was handsome, and lastly, she wanted him to hurry up and connect their lips. That made Monika's final decision easy.

"I won't break It, Feliciano. I never thought I'd admit this but the truth is, I like you too. If you think you can promise me you'll keep in contact, then perhaps we can make something work."

Feliciano moved away from her and just looked in her eyes. He felt like crying because of how happy she had made him. "Monika," was all he could mutter. He placed both hands on her face, caressing her cheeks softly. Finally, Feliciano had a reason to fight in the war. He may have joined to have a place to live, and a job which would supply him, but now he had someone who would wait for him. That gave the boy hope to continue on.

With that in mind, Feliciano pulled Monika close to him. He took in the sensation of their bodies pressed up against one another before he closed his eyes and leaned in for the kiss he would never forget.


End file.
